A Song's Story
by peopleandlove
Summary: Short drabbles inspired by a randomly chosen song. An exercise in saying a lot with a few words.
1. Mine

Just some little drabbles inspired by random songs chosen by my iPod's shuffle! I was on a hiatus from writing, and I wanted to get back into the groove, so I put my iPod on shuffle, and wrote a little for each song that came up. I'm not allowed to spend more than five minutes on any of them, and I have to use the first pairing or character that pops into my mind. Fun and challenging!

Ended up with an easy one to start:

**Song #1: Mine**

**Artist: Taylor Swift**

**Pairing/Characters: Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass**

**Level of difficulty: Easy**

**Lyrics:**

_Do you remember when we're sittin' there by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time._  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter,_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

Love was something she'd never expected.

It was something she'd never known, something her parents had never been able to give her. She was just a typical, overlooked, second pureblood daughter. Nothing special in personality, magical ability, appearance least of all. She couldn't see why anyone would love her when she loved herself least of all.

So the day by the lake, when that stunning boy with the eyes of a fallen angel brushed a dark curl out of her eyes and told her she was beautiful, she didn't dare hope.

It was only when he whispered those three words on their wedding night that she believed.


	2. America

**Song #2: America**

**Artist: West Side Story**

**Pairing/Characters: Dennis Creevey**

**Level of Difficulty: Medium**

**Lyrics:**

_I like the shores of America! __  
__Comfort is yours in America! __  
__Knobs on the doors in America, __  
__Wall-to-wall floors in America!_

New York City.

Talk about places he thought he'd never end up. This one might even beat Hogwarts.

But there he was, dressed in a dark muggle suit, cup of strong coffee in his hand, hailing a taxi and trying to forget. Trying to forget the war, the wide, dead, staring eyes of his big brother, the terrified and confused looks of his muggle parents. Trying to forget the wizarding world completely.

Sad thing was? It wasn't working, not even a little bit.


	3. Carrying Your Love With Me

**Song #3: Carrying Your Love With Me **

**Artist: George Straight**

**Pairing/Characters: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks**

**Level of Difficulty: Medium**

**Lyrics:**

_Baby__ all I got is this beat up leather bag,  
And everything I own don't fill up half.  
But don't you worry 'bout the way I pack,  
All I care about is gettin' back real soon.  
A goodbye kiss is all I need from you._

He knew it was wrong to love her as much as he did. But since when had anything about him ever been right?

As much as he wished he could stop her from loving him, keep her away, keep her _safe_, he was just selfish enough to keep coming back to her.

Because when she, in all her young, carefree, bubblegum pink glory, smiled at him, he felt like he was finally home.

She made his heart sing.


	4. For These Times

**Song #4: For These Times**

**Artist: Martina McBride **

**Pairing/Characters: Molly Weasley**

**Level of Difficulty: Easy**

**Lyrics:**

_In these most uncertain hours,  
Where the balance of power,  
Is a fight that is fought every day.  
And freedom is a word,  
Some cry out and some whisper,  
And some are just too quick to __give away.__  
Blessed be the one who stands by the one  
On the battle line  
For these times in which we live._

It was one of her greatest regrets, not fighting in the first war.

It had made sense at the time. She was young, not terribly talented, and had a houseful of children. She wasn't a warrior. She was a mother.

It took the death of Lily Potter to make her realize that mothers were the best kind of warriors after all.

She had known it wasn't over. She'd known a second war would come. And she knew that, this time, she wouldn't be letting other mothers do her fighting for her.


	5. The Heart Won't Lie

**Song #5: The Heart Won't Lie**

**Artist: Reba McEntire and Vince Gill**

**Pairing/Characters: Severus Snape (sort of Lily Evans)**

**Level of Difficulty: Medium**

**Lyrics:**

_'Cause the heart won't lie,  
Sometimes life gets in the way,  
But there's one thing that won't change,  
I know I've tried.  
The heart won't lie,  
You can live your alibi,  
Who can see you're lost inside a foolish disguise,  
The heart won't lie._

The silver doe flitted past him one last time before disappearing into nothingness. Quite a bit like her, actually. Beautiful, innocent, always just out of reach.

He hated that damned patronus. Because as much as he liked to pretend he was finished with that part of his life, as much as he played the role of the Slytherin, the cold Potions Master, the _Death Eater_, he was really just a lonely, skinny little boy who was in love with a beautiful, red-headed little girl.

Severus Snape was wearing his heart on his sleeve. And he hated it.


	6. What About Now

**Song #6: What About Now**

**Artist: Chris Daughtry**

**Pairing/Characters: George Weasley/Angelina Johnson**

**Level of Difficulty: Medium/Hard**

**Lyrics:**

_The sun is breaking in your eyes  
To start a new day.  
This broken heart can still survive  
With a touch of your grace.  
Shadows fade into the light.  
I am by your side,  
Where love will find you._

She was the first person to make him laugh again.

It was completely accidental, the way she did it. She'd stomped into his apartment about a month after the battle, clearly intent on giving him a piece of her mind. Before she had the chance, however, she tripped over a discarded trainer laying in the entrance way, did a silly little pirouette in mid-air, and landed flat on her bum.

He couldn't help but laugh. She glared for a moment, then her face split into a reluctant smile, and she gave a little shrug.

In that moment, George realized that maybe, just maybe, life went on.


	7. Two Princes

**Song #7: Two Princes**

**Artist: Spin Doctors**

**Pairing/Characters: Andromeda Black/Ted Tonks**

**Level of Difficulty: Easy**

**Lyrics:**

_You marry him, your father will condone you,  
How 'bout that now.  
You marry me, your father will disown you,  
He'll eat his hat, now._

There was never really any choice. Between Ted and Tobias Urqhart.

Between her family and her heart, now that was a choice. But between the two men? That was a no-brainer.

Because Ted loved her and she loved him with everything she had. And when measured against that kind of love, being disowned didn't really seem like that big of a price to pay.

She was never a Black anyway. Not really.


	8. Pink Cadillac

**Song #8: Pink Cadillac**

**Artist: Bruce Springsteen**

**Pairing/Characters: Sirius Black/Car (this one's pretty random)**

**Level of Difficulty: Hard**

**Lyrics:**

_Well honey it ain't your money,  
'Cause baby I got plenty of that,  
I love you for your pink Cadillac._

Sirius Black had _always_ been a sucker for a nice engine.

He wasn't proud of it; dating a girl in order to get his hands on her car. She was a muggle, she was pretty, and she was nice enough. She deserved better, he reckoned. But _Merlin, _that machine was beautiful.

He didn't even care that it was pink. A single flaw wasn't a deal breaker when it came to true love.

No one ever said Sirius Black was unreasonable.


	9. Three Days In Bed

**Song #9: Three Days In Bed**

**Artist: Holly Williams**

**Pairing/Characters: Katie Bell**

**Level of Difficulty: Medium**

**Lyrics:**

_The clock never stops and I hate this damn phone,  
Somedays I wanna run from the place I call home,  
I guess I'm just needing some danger,  
Give me three days in bed with a stranger._

She'd always been the innocent one. The young one. The _cute_ one.

_Cute_. The word she hated above all others. That was all she'd ever be. All she'd ever be to him, at least.

"You're cute, Katie," said the Scottish brogue, the Quidditch tan, the patented Oliver Wood smile. She'd never be sexy, or beautiful, or even _pretty._ Not to him, at least. No, to him, she'd always be _cute. _Good, but never quite good enough.

She was good enough for the French muggle lying beside her. She didn't know his name. She didn't want to.

Because as much as it pained her to admit it, she was pretending it was him.


End file.
